Well oops
by Chellyismyname
Summary: Yeah. Turns out it's not a coma. It's real. And it sucks. And I'm going to mess everything up. Well oops.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Alone**_

I'm rattled awake my eyes meeting darkness.

My breathing quickens, my heart feels like it wants to lurch out of my chest. The quick escalation of the box that keeps me trapped here keeps me unbalanced.

I'm still trying to sit up when suddenly the box comes to a sudden stop, throwing me into the crates that is stacked to the side.

An alarm sounds from somewhere above me and as I look up I'm blinded by a strip of white light that turns into a square of blue dotted with a tiny white blotch that I recognize as a cloud. I'm staring at the sky. The metal grid above is too low for me to stand upright as I look around me.

Eventually the alarm stops and I'm strangely creeped out by the silence that follows.

I don't dare move as my fear takes hold. I don't remember anything. I don't know where I am nor why I'm here. My knees feel ready to buckle as I realize I don't even know my own name. Do I even have a name.

My breath comes quicker and I can feel my body shaking as my vision starts to swim. I stumble against a crate covered in burlap and am startled when I hear a strange squeaking sound coming from it.

Hesitantly I lift a corner of the sack seeing a cage with four guinea pigs. I feel a smile tilt my lips upwards at the sight. They too seem frightened. I'm glad it's not just me then.

After what feels like an eternity but was merely a few minutes I build up the courage to peer outside.

Gently I lift the grid from the box a little confused by what my eyes meet. A few feet of concrete around the box and then there's a grassy field with trees that lead to a forest further on.

My gaze goes further. Walls gigantic walls. My head twists to all sides looking at the walls that surrounds the grassy field. My eyes come to a halt when they land on a gap between the walls. An exit I'm assuming.

Stepping on a crate to lift myself out of the box I scrape my palm and most of my arm against the rough concrete. Hissing I press my arm against my stomach.

Looking down I realize I'm wearing a dark green quarter sleeve shirt paired with what looks like an elastic pair of pants that reach just beneath my knees.

Grimacing at my bloodied arm and now shirt I step away from the box. Tentatively stepping away from the box. I barely make it three feet before a terror grips my stomach.

An echo in my mind tells me to not go beyond the doors. I step back quietly and go back into the box. A beat passes before a scream tears through my throat.

"Hey! What the hell is this?!"

I keep screaming demanding to be taken back. To not be here. For someone to come get me.

Eventually the screams die down to hiccupping sobs. I don't want to be here. I want to go home, even though I can't remember where home is or if I even had one. Eventually my eyes drift close without my consent, my dreams are empty and my heart grieves.

I'm torn from a light slumber. My eyes jumping open I haven't realized I fell asleep. A distant groaning sound is what woke me up. I peer over the edge of the box, my good hand supporting the grid above my head.

The doors. They are sliding shut. Slowly yet so dooming.

With the sound of stone meeting I sink back down sitting next to the crates, my head between my knees. I'm sitting here all alone with no memories and no more tears to cry.

I feel hollow. I don't like it.

The light is quickly fading and a slight chill has taken over, shivering, I delve into one of the boxes. I can barely see anything but I feel something soft albeit a bit scratchy , pulling it out I realize it's a sweater. Pulling it on I look for more but I can't see much.

Sighing I fold a pillow out of what looks like towels and close my eyes. Restless as I stumble through a hazy dream of nothing.

The next morning consist of me rummaging through the crates stacked in the box I'm in. I find an assortment of tools, clothes, towels, medical supplies and what looks to be seeds. Another separate crate holds non perishable foods. In total there are 4 crates two big ones a tiny one with the food and lastly the cage with the guinea pigs in it.

Quickly I disinfect the cuts on my palm and arm and covering it in a stark white bandage.

After rifling through the crates and my mind screaming at me 'survival pack' I move to peer over the edge of the box.

The sun is up relatively high as I jump up from the box careful not to hurt myself again.

Today I feel a bit braver. But not much. The slightest sound or movement has me fleeing back to the Box taking cover.

Through my day I discover a stream from which I drink greedily. I follow it to it's source but it seems to be bubbling from beneath the earth surrounded by rocks and boulders.

I walk all along the wall trying to find something, I just don't know what. What surprised me though was the amount of space given to me. If they wanted to imprison me you'd think it'd be a tiny cell in a dank prison. Not this.

Not that I know what I did wrong. But it's not like I remember anything really. Not even my own name.

When the sun starts to descend and the grinding sound of the walls moving to close the gap I make my way towards the box.

I lay down on my impromptu and very much uncomfortable bed and close my eyes. I've eaten some of the food given to me but it obviously won't last. My eyes open again and move to the packs of seed laying on top of the crates. I sigh.

It's quite obvious they supplied me with the tools I'll need for gardening. They want me to be self sustainable.

I lie awake struggling to fall asleep. My mind going a mile a minute trying to figure out what the hell I did to deserve this.

As I lie in pitch black darkness of the night no moon in sight I hear it. It sounds like more grinding. Is it more doors opening or closing I wonder.

I'm still listening to the grinding when a bone chilling screech comes from beyond the walls. I freeze, my heart leaping to my throat.

I get up and peer over the edge again reassuring myself the door's closed. And that means I can't get out so whatever made that awful sound won't be able to get in. Right.

Swallowing I lay back down. Pulling in a shaky breath. 'I don't want to die' is the only thing I'm quite sure I know at this moment.

A restless sleep is soon to follow with dreams of creatures eating me alive.

…

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Maze**_

On my third day here I decide to walk through the doors curiosity winning out.

The doors had just opened and for a moment I fear that the doors will slam shut behind me trapping me with those screeching things I hear out there.

I walk down the path until I meet a wall. The path splits in two. I look behind me to see the grassy field. I look to my left where it takes a sharp turn right. I look to my right and see a long path that has several paths that branch from it.

Unsure I walk down the path to my left. My heart beating an alarming rhythm in my chest. When I reach the end I'm met with more split passageways. I frown confused. I look around me there is nothing else except concrete walls and floors. They seem a bit weathered but not like it's been around that long either.

I walk a bit more turning down another path only to be met by more. What is the meaning of this. It's like a labyrinth out here I think as I turn down another path only to be met by a solid concrete wall.

No. It's a maze. Frowning I turn back making my way back to the doors. I'm like the mouse trapped in a maze. At the end there's a reward. My freedom most probably.

Sighing I head back to the box. Deciding I can't stay in there forever nor can The little guinea pigs.

I jump down and try to lift one of the crates. Much too heavy. I turn to the small one. Not much hope there since it's filled with food in tins.

I empty one of the crates, loading all the clothes, fabrics and towels on to the concrete block surrounding the box. Once it's empty the weight is much more bearable. I do the same with the other crates. I move the cage to lift it up. It's made from much thinner planks and only has straw and feed in with the animals.

I take a piece of rope that I found in the crates and loop it through the gaps. I step on the cage and lift myself out. Once out I wind the rope around my hands and pull. The angle isn't working.

I let one side of the grid down and pull the rope up that side. It works kinda. Well the guinea pigs got an impromptu lesson on falling. I guess.

Once everything is out I put the stuff back inside the crates. They seem relatively water dense but I don't know when or even if it's gonna rain. And I'll need to find cover since the metal grid of the box isn't much worth against stopping the rain.

I drag all the crates to the forested area. The clearing is much like a Glade with an open grassy clearing in the middle surrounded by dense woods. The woods is a bit more concentrated on one side though. So I head that way hoping the dense foliage will be enough cover.

A few trees in I find a relatively big one with what looks like a space near the top where the branches separate, creating a hollow pit.

Having ditched the crates at the start of the tree line I head back getting out 3 pieces of burlap and another material that kind of looks like a curtain but when a rope is woven in the sewn slit it can be turned into a hammock.

I carry my bundle back to the tree. Looking up I notice a problem. How the hell am I gonna get up there. Dropping my bundle unceremoniously on the leaves surrounding the base of the tree I walk around it looking for footholds and such.

I find none. Sighing I'm about to give up when a neighboring tree catches my attention. It's an old oak tree with thick branches. One of said branches grows quite close to my tree.

I climb the oak tree which has many tiny branches and nubs. I crawl across the branch to my tree and crouch in the hollow center where the tree branches out. Belatedly I realize I left the bundle of cloths at the base of the tree. I almost groan out loud.

Making my way back and getting everything I need, I start spanning the burlap across the branches creating a pseudo roof. In the center I hang the hammock. I lie down. The end nearly touching the tree.

Sighing I get back up, and adjust it a bit higher. There's still a lot of work to do. Through out the day I cut down a few branches with the axe and saw I found in the crate and create a fire pit. I hollow out an old rotting tree. That took a while and I'm not completely done by the time night falls. I realize a little too late that I don't have any fire starters. I rummage through the crates again. Nothing.

I spend a good hour rubbing sticks and stones and what not together all ways and manners. I don't even get a spark.

After that disaster I get a lone blanket and my sweater and climb the oak again. I'm settled in my hammock shivering my ass off, lying in wait for my dreamless sleep to take me. The echoing noise of monsters screeching and stones grinding pulling me to sleep.

…

It's been three weeks now. The box closed up and had probably gone back down after I left it the night I went to sleep.

I tried forcing the metal doors open but it was no use. It was probably never going to come back up again.

I had built a larger cage for the poor guinea pigs. Finish hollowing the old tree out to stash the food and supplies. And now I didn't know what to do.

It was early morning the sun have yet to rise as I wash up in the stream. I get dressed again, this time in an off white tunic and a tight pair of black pants. After I unpacked everything I realized all the clothes given to me is made for exercising. Running to be precise.

It's quite clear what they want from me. And I don't know if I want to do it. So today I decided to just do it. I haven't heard those screeches during the day but you never know.

I glance up at the doors as they slide open with a loud groan. I walk through, turning down the path I went to the first time I entered the maze.

Once I move down another turn I always retrace my steps making sure I remember my way back.

Once the sun is high in the sky and I had probably been walking for 5 hours now I turn back. I retrace my steps and I'm back much quicker than I thought I would.

I'm dead tired by the time I reach my hammock. I stacked branches on one side of the tree creating a makeshift wall, where I kept feeling the icy wind blowing through. It was only that side. Always. Not one night did the wind come from another direction.

Some days it felt like someone was watching me. But I've explored every inch of this place and have found nothing. Not even cracks in the walls.

To be honest the place seems newly made. Of course not made within the last month but definitely not older than a few years. The ivy is creeping along the bottom of the walls and the few cracks as narrow and as they seem are housing weeds.

No definitely not brand spanking new but it's obviously man made. Whoever created this hell hole was not very kind nor artistic. Everything beyond those doors are stone and concrete sometimes I see metal pipes lining the pathways of the maze.

I'll kill them. The people who put me here. I'll kill them.

... TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**S/I**_

I've been here approximately a month now. I'm well settled in by now.

I went into the maze a total of three times. Today is my last day third time. I'm lost.

I retraced my steps as I did the previous time and I swear I know my way back. After a few hours in the maze I decided to head back since I'm hungry and tired. All was well until I almost ran into a wall. It was a left turn with a short passage way.

But in stead of having to take the right turn there was nothing. Just a stone grey wall. I looked around assuming I turned too early. So I ran for the next right which worked but it wasn't followed with a consecutive right turn so I went back assuming I turned too late.

After trying all the right turns I could think about. Which brings me to my current self where I admit to being lost.

Yes lost. As in I don't know my way back. As in I'm stuck here. An unreasonable (quite reasonable according to me) fear settled in the pit of my stomach. I'm going to die.

Having given up I sit against a wall. I'm tired and thirsty having drank all my water that I brought along.

I don't sit for long. Growing anxious I know what's to come if I stay here. I'll get to meet the creatures that haunts me.

I get up and look around. But after having sat down it's as if I lost all my sense of direction. I feel tears prick at my eyes. My legs start moving, I don't know where I'm going but I'm moving.

Reaching a wall covered with ivy and creepers I test their strength. I find a good one and start pulling myself up.

I get to the top of the wall and move to climb atop the adjacent wall that's just a meter higher.

I look around me when my eyes grow wide. Why didn't I do this sooner. I only now see how gigantic the maze is, I can't believe I thought I could get myself out of here in a few tries.

It's never-ending. My mind echoes my doom. I'm never getting out of here am I? This place will mark my death.

My eyes catch the towering walls that surrounds the glade. I can't see much due to the walls all differing in size but now I know in which direction I should move. Running along the walls until I meet one that is too high up I look around for more creepers so that I can climb down. I see none. But there is another wall that carries on. It's not far of a jump.

I at least now have a relatively good idea of where I'm going.

I step back ready to make the leap. Only problem. I stepped back too far. My stomach sinks as I feel weightless. No coherent thoughts rush through me as I plummet to the earth.

XXX

When I said I wanted to ski I meant on the kiddies side or the easy side. Not this. I don't know what came over me when I agreed to going with them. They are bad friends. My only friends but not very good ones.

They actually come here at every opportunity. Not me this is only my third time here.

I'm not bad at skiing, but this is ridiculous. How did they convince me to even do this. My ranting is put to a halt as I see a cliff approach. Yip not happening.

I try to come to a stop but all I end up spraying snow all around me. Ok I'm desperate. I try swerving to the side bit a cluster of trees make me swirl back on track.

I need to stop now. As in now. Maybe crashing into a tree is better than. Falling off a cliff. My mind rushes for a solution. My time is running up as the path I'm on slopes steeper an steeper.

I'm an idiot, is my last thought as I crash into the Rocky outcroppings of the cliff.

XXX

Blarily I open my eyes. Expecting to see my bloodied body in the snow. But no my gaze is met with concrete.

The maze. I frown. How the hell did I go from skiing to ending up in a good damned maze. I frown.

Wait. Maze. The glade. Like as in… the book. And wasn't there a movie made about it. The Maze Runner.

My eyes widen in horror. Either this is some shitty prank those assholes are pulling or I'm in a come. Probably the latter.

Geez my brain sucks. Of everything it could have dreamed up it chose this. Well I guess it's still better than the Hunger games. I shudder. Why can't I be stuck on a luxury cruise or something.

I sit up, which was obviously a bad idea since I just fell off a freaking wall. Wait if I'm in a coma why am I in so much pain. Maybe it's dreamed up pain. Phantom nerves. Like that feeling you get when you fall in your dreams and you feel it in your actual body even though your vtual body isn't falling.

Yeah that's logical right. Right?

I swallow looking around. Well dream world or not I don't really want to be stuck in here. I get up ignoring throbbing in my head. It's not real. Nothing of this is real.

It only took me another two hours when I see the grassy field. I sigh in relief. My relief vanishes as I hear the familiar groaning. The doors, they're closing. I fall into a dead Sprint for the door. My heart lurching to my throat. I'm squeezing myself through the gap as the doors make their final slam. Stone meeting stone.

My heart is thundering in my ears. My hair. It's stuck in the doors. Well at least it isn't my entire head. Pulling my leg up, my hands reach down to grasp the dagger's handle sticking from my boot.

I lift the dagger to my hair swiftly slicing through my ponytail.

I step away from the door seeing strawberry blonde locks floating to the floor.

I reach back, touching my now short hair in the back. Blond?

My hair is dark brown.

This isn't a coma. I know this but I don't want to know this.

I groan. Uhgg. This reincarnation into other worlds is absolute bullshit. I don't have time for this crap.

...

TBC


End file.
